The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and, for example, to an electronic guide apparatus which can customize on a server, beforehand, contents such as tour guide contents stored in the electronic guide apparatus used by a user while traveling.
When making preparations for travel or a tour, it is usual to buy a plurality of tour guidebooks, destination maps, and a collection of conversations in the local language (in case of an overseas tour) and the like, and tour plans are made accordingly. Planning items are sightseeing places, shopping places, restaurants for dining, hotels for stay, and transportation among these destinations. This information is kept in a tour guidebook by writing memos, and folding down corners of particular pages of the guidebook containing key information. Recently, however, it has become popular to collect tour information through an electronic tour guidebook and the Internet.
At the travel destination, while carrying a host of tour guidebooks and maps, the traveler enjoys sightseeing tours, scenery, architecture, and food according to the tour plan made beforehand. Further, depending on the local circumstances, the traveler may visit places not listed in the tour plan and carry out a tour in a manner not originally planned. As a result, the tour plan is changed with reference to the tour guidebook, and other related items.
Nevertheless, a conventional tour entails the following problems. In making up a tour plan, it is necessary to purchase a plurality of tour guidebooks, maps, and other necessary items and compare them with one another, thus calling for considerable work. Moreover, at the destination, the traveler has to carry heavy guidebooks containing much information having no bearing on his/her interest, as well as bulky maps, making a tour of the destination while flipping through these materials.
In light of these circumstances, the present invention meets a need to provide an information processing apparatus which can help the traveler enhance the value of a tour.